Un mundo para Cosette
by Mdnight Juliet
Summary: Ahora que la vida le abandona, Jean Valjean echa la vista atrás y contempla la diferencia que Cosette ha marcado en su vida. Antes de ella, todo era penumbra y tinieblas, sólo al cuidarla había visto de nuevo todo lo bello que la vida podía ofrecerle.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de _Les Misérables_ no me pertenecen. Este fic sólo tiene propósito de entretener, no pretende fines de lucro ni hay violación intencionada del copyright.

* * *

Jamás pensó, ni siquiera en aquellos sueños que únicamente pudo tener durante su más tierna infancia, cuando la sombra acechante de la ley aún no le prestaba atención, cuando los demonios que lo atormentaban únicamente eran pequeños miedos infantiles escondidos bajo su cama, que la vida podría llegar a darle tanto.

Jean Valjean había vivido la mayor parte de su vida pensando que ni siquiera era merecedor de vivirla. Había sido encarcelado muy joven tras robar pan para alimentar a su familia y sólo había logrado huir de su encierro gracias a una pequeña libertad condicional diecinueve años después, cuando aquella familia a la que amó y trató de proteger ya no existía, cuando el mundo le había olvidado a él y a su miseria, cuando él mismo se había dado cuenta de que la vida no era sino una guerra que jamás podría ganar.

Únicamente había seguido adelante gracias a la ayuda del obispo de Digne, quien le había devuelto la fe en la bondad humana, algo en lo que ya ni siquiera recordaba haber creído alguna vez. Había sido amable con él, le había dado una segunda oportunidad cuando lo único que había conocido habían sido miradas de desprecio y palizas a altas horas de la madrugada, le había hecho ver que lo bueno de la vida aún seguía ahí, que siempre había estado ahí, incluso cuando se había sentido demasiado desgraciado para darse cuenta.

Tras ese encuentro había decidido dedicar su vida al bienestar de los demás, a ayudar a los que sufrían y a los que el mundo, como a él mismo le había ocurrido una vez, había dado la espalda. Únicamente había habido una persona a la que no había sido capaz de ayudar a tiempo.

Fantine.

En el silencio de aquella última noche, el nombre de la pobre muchacha había acudido a él como un susurro en la brisa nocturna. Jamás había conocido amor más grande que el que esa desdichada mujer profesaba a su querida niña Cosette, la única luz que conocía en una vida llena de tinieblas. Era por ella que había continuado viviendo a pesar de todo, era por ella que había seguido adelante mientras su mundo se volvía cada vez más oscuro a cada paso que daba, era por ella que había convertido su corazón en piedra y había vendido su cuerpo a indeseables con tal de que a su niña no le faltara de nada. La vida tampoco había tratado bien a Fantine, quien tras muchos padecimientos había abandonado la misma demasiado pronto y únicamente reconfortada al prometerle él que acogería a su Cosette y que nunca le faltaría de nada.

Desconocía entonces cuánto llegaría a significar esa pequeña en su vida, cómo únicamente criándola y queriéndola el invierno en el que siempre había vivido su alma terminaría para dar paso a la primavera y la luz que Cosette traía consigo. Todo cuanto había amado verdaderamente en su vida era aquella muchacha de cabellos dorados que en esos momentos, aún vestida con su traje de novia y pequeñas flores blancas en el recogido, le tomaba de las manos y le suplicaba con lágrimas en los ojos que no muriera, que aún no debían decirse adiós.

Cosette. Su pequeña y dulce Cosette.

La había rescatado del terrible matrimonio Thenárdier y había procurado en todo momento darle la vida que él sentía que merecía, la misma que su madre siempre había querido regalarle. Y ella había llenado sus días de luz y belleza con su risa, su dulzura y su juventud. En ella había visto todo lo bueno que la vida tenía y que rara vez mostraba, había conocido una clase de amor que aún le emocionaba y le hacía sentirse agradecido al mismo tiempo que humilde: aún le resultaba difícil creer que alguien como él pudiera merecer toda la felicidad que implicaba tener a Cosette en su vida.

Ella le había dado tanto con sólo permitirle ser el padre que siempre mereció tener: la pequeña hija de Fantine le había amado con devoción todos y cada uno de los días de su vida, le había dado una razón para reconciliarse poco a poco con el mundo y para volver a creer en el mismo. Dios bendito, todo cuanto era bueno y puro en aquella vida lo había conocido gracias a Cosette, sólo a través de ella había conocido que la vida merecía ser vivida. Sus cansados ojos se empañaron de lágrimas de afecto y agradecimiento mientras sentía aún las manos de Cosette apretando las suyas, acompañándole en aquel último viaje y a la vez rogándole que se quedara.

La dulce Fantine también está allí, rogando al Señor que le permita contemplar la luz de su rostro ahora que su tiempo en el mundo de los vivos se ha terminado: pide para él una vida eterna y dichosa porque crió a su hija con amor y por ello merecía estar en presencia de Dios. El joven Marius permanecía al lado de Cosette, aún asombrado al conocer que era él quien le había salvado de morir en las barricadas junto al resto de sus amigos, contemplando una realidad que Cosette aún se negaba a ver por todo el amor que le profesaba.

Su tiempo había llegado. Era hora de marcharse.

Su cabeza se inclinó lentamente sobre su pecho y dejó de existir. Lo último que pudo oír fue cómo un desgarrador sollozo de Cosette rompía el súbito silencio que había guardado al verle cerrar los ojos para siempre. Tras él, Marius abrazaba a su joven esposa contra él mientras la besaba en la cabeza y le susurraba palabras de amor al oído. Jean Valjean abandonaba el mundo de la mano de Fantine, quien aún le dedicaba una mirada emocionada de profundo agradecimiento por todo lo que había hecho por su niña, quien era ya una jovencita cuya vida no había hecho nada más que comenzar.

Mientras se dirige hacia la silueta del obispo de Digne, quien le da la bienvenida a ese otro mundo, la única duda que aún atormenta su alma es si verdaderamente Cosette estará bien ahora que él ha tenido que dejarla atrás. Al pensar esto, Jean Valjean echa la vista atrás y Fantine sonríe, pues puede leer en su rostro cuánto significa Cosette para él, aquella muchacha que ya era hija de ambos.

Y, de algún modo, Fantine cierra los ojos y le guía hasta más allá de su propia existencia: las estaciones del mundo vienen y van en un simple y sereno susurro. Cuando él mismo vuelve la vista hacia adelante, puede comprobar que el mundo que el conocía ha cambiado.

Está contemplando el amanecer de nuevo, está viendo cómo el sol vierte lentamente su luz sobre el cielo de París. Y hay una canción en el aire.

En medio de una de las plazas principales de la ciudad hay erigida una inmensa barricada de varios metros de altura: está hecha de simples troncos de madera, pero también de muebles de todo tipo, grandes o pequeños... Con sólo ver su envergadura, Valjean sabe que todo el mundo ha salido a la calle esta vez, que todo el mundo ha querido colaborar con cuanto podían para levantar esa nueva barricada. Eso le recuerda a la barricada caída frente al café Musain y los muchachos que perecieron en ella luchando por un mañana mejor, pero aquella vez puede ver que todo es muy distinto.

La gente que hay reunida allí no se puede contar con los dedos de las manos, como la vez anterior, sino que Valjean atrevería a decir que hay miles de ellas allí reunidas y aún puede ver cómo ríos de personas no dejan de llegar de todas las calles que rodean aquel lugar: vienen ondeando banderas, vienen proclamando la libertad finalmente ganada, vienen cantando que nombre de lo que siempre han defendido... Pero, ante todo, vienen con esperanza.

Y entonces puede verles: puede ver a los muchachos que dieron su vida dieciséis años atrás también en lo alto de una barricada, pero esta vez en una que no ha podido ser derrotada por el fuego de los cañones. Ahora es como todo debió ser en un momento, ahora están allí esos estudiantes eternamente jóvenes compartiendo con el pueblo francés la dicha de verles finalmente libres, de ver que ese mundo que anhelaban ver finalmente ha llegado. Aún está reconociendo a cada uno de esos jóvenes cuyos rostros quedaron grabados en su memoria aquella noche de junio de 1832 cuando siente que el mundo se detiene a verles a ellos también allí.

Marius y Cosette.

Ambos se encuentran, sin saberlo, cerca de donde siguen ondeando banderas francesas en medio de cánticos los fallecidos amigos de Marius. Los años han pasado para ambos, Valjean puede verlo, ya no son aquellos muchachos de dieciséis años a los que dejó atrás: ahora ambos forman un matrimonio aún joven, pero a los que los años y las circunstancias han unido y fortalecido, un matrimonio al que el amor no ha abandonado y no parece que vaya a hacerlo nunca.

Los dos jóvenes contemplan aquel nuevo amanecer desde lo más alto de la barricada, cantando con emoción cada palabra que suena como una sola voz entre la muchedumbre allí congregada. Allí está: ese es el mundo que París anhelaba ver. Finalmente, después de tanta lucha y sacrificio, había llegado.

La emoción es visible en los rostros de ambos; Marius Pontmercy está viendo el sueño por el que luchó junto a sus amigos hecho realidad y no puede evitar que unas lágrimas de emoción empañen su mirada: les echa de menos, se siente tan orgulloso de ellos, desearía que estuvieran allí para ver que lo habían conseguido, que finalmente, en su nombre, lo habían logrado. Desearía poder decirle que ellos también están allí, que contemplan felices el nacimiento de aquel nuevo mundo por el que tanto lucharon y que agradecen que haya continuado la lucha por ellos, pero entonces ve que Cosette gira el rostro.

Su corazón se conmueve únicamente con ver lo mayor que está, en la mujer en la que se ha convertido, y puede comprobar que ella también tiene lágrimas en los ojos. Los ojos azules de Cosette contemplan a toda la gente que hay allí reunida, portando banderas y agitando los puños en el aire en señal de dichosa victoria, y cómo parece haber más a cada minuto que pasa. Las lágrimas que rodean su dulce rostro nada tienen que ver con las lágrimas que derramó el día en que él se fue: aquellas lágrimas no transmiten sino la más pura y completa de las alegrías. Cosette contempla a la gente unida al fin libre y sonríe entre lágrimas a la vez que aprieta la mano de Marius y le susurra que Francia es de nuevo libre.

La sonrisa de Cosette es una caricia llena de amor para su alma, un bálsamo que alivia las dudas que tenía al abandonar la vida terrenal, entonces el propio Jean Valjean siente sus labios curvarse hacia arriba en una emocionada sonrisa. Fantine también contempla con orgullo a su hija y al pueblo de París, quien finalmente se ha unido y ha logrado conquistar la libertad que tanto merecían: todos estaban allí reunidos de nuevo, los vivos y los muertos, celebrando con inmensa alegría la llegada de ese nuevo mundo que tanto anhelaban ver.

La canción del pueblo se elevaba como un rugido de victoria en el ambiente mientras las banderas francesas siguen ondeándose en el aire y la gente sigue sonriendo y celebrando, sin poder creer que finalmente lo hayan logrado.

¿Puedes oírnos cantar? Sí, podía oírlos, celebraba poder oírlos una vez más, agradecía poder oír ese cántico de libertad finalmente victorioso en aquella inmensa barricada. Un mundo nuevo de libertad, igualdad y fraternidad acababa de nacer bajo su mirada, un mundo en el que, ahora lo sabía con certeza, Cosette viviría feliz y dichosa.

Tanto él como Fantine la amaban tanto que les hubiera gustado poder entregarle el mundo. Ahora, con las primeras luces de ese nuevo día, ambos sentían que podían dárselo.

Vive dichosa y libre, Cosette: éste es el mundo que siempre mereciste.

* * *

**NdA:** Este fic está inspirado en el maravilloso epílogo de la película de "Les Misérables". Siempre me emociono mucho viendo tanto la película como el musical (por no hablar de cuando lo escucho también) y la escena final es tan poderosa que es imposible que te deje indiferente. Adoro la interpretación de Hugh Jackman de Jean Valjean: esa sonrisa emocionada en el epílogo al ver una barricada invicta siempre logra sacarme lágrimas y ese momento ha inspirado este pequeño one-shot. Adoro la relación de Jean Valjean y Cosette, creo que es una de las cosas más hermosas que tiene esta historia y desde luego es una de las principales razones por las que significa tanto para mí. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo, mil besos :).


End file.
